1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a monitor apparatus, and more particularly, to a monitor apparatus having a rotating structure to move a monitor main body with respect to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional monitor apparatuses have a monitor main body displayed with an image, and a base to support the monitor main body, and a link to rotate the monitor main body in a front and rear direction or adjust a height of the monitor main body with respect to a base.
Such a conventional monitor apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2002-59208. The conventional monitor apparatus comprises a lower link rotatably connected to a base hinge provided in a base, an upper link rotatably connected to a monitor hinge provided at a monitor main body; a link hinge provided between the upper link and the lower link and to rotate the upper link with respect to the lower link at a predetermined angle, and a first auxiliary link to transmit a rotating force of the lower link with respect to the base to rotate the upper link. Therefore, the conventional monitor apparatus is capable of tilting the monitor main body about a horizontal axis in the front and rear direction and adjusting a height of the monitor main body while being tilted.
However, the monitor main body needs a various angle change to meet various requirements of a user. Further, there is needed an improved structure to minimize a packing volume of the conventional monitor apparatus.